Vanessa Kimball
General Vanessa Kimball is the leader of the New Republic, a group of rebels that battle against the Federal Army of Chorus in order to obtain their freedom. First appearing in Lost But Not Forgotten, Kimball persuades the Reds and Blues to take command of her young troops. Role in Plot Helping the "Heroes" Kimball first appears in Lost But Not Forgotten, where she acknowledges Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif on their past accomplishments. She then informs the four that the Feds have their friends alive and in captivity and makes them a deal: if they can help the New Republic take back Chorus, they can save their friends and leave the planet when the war is over. Although the four are reluctant to agree, Kimball reminds them that the civil war on Chorus has gone on for too long and the young, inexperienced, Rebel soldiers are scared, yet have hope because of them. This, in turn, encourages the four to take on leadership positions and join the New Republic. Several weeks later, Kimball stops a failed training exercise led by Grif, Simmons, and Caboose, and scolds the three for cracking under pressure. After Tucker and Felix return from a mission, Kimball informs the captains that she knows where their friends are being held, having ascertained the information from the hard drive Tucker stole. Seeing the mission as too dangerous, Kimball gives them five days to assemble a new squad, comprised of the best of their respective platoons, in preparation for a potential rescue mission. Several days later, Kimball interrupts a heated discussion between Felix and Tucker, and privately talks to the latter near a lake. There, Kimball apologizes to Tucker for Felix's rude behavior and explains more about the latter's history with the New Republic, as well as his rivalry with Locus. She tells Tucker that Felix has been fighting alongside the New Republic long before she became an officer and has stood by them ever since. She then reveals the she is the New Republic's fourth leader and encourages Tucker to keep on training with the time he has left, before leaving. However, Kimball and the other rebels find a message from the Reds and Blues regarding their departure, concerning her. Learning the Truth After Felix informs her and the rebels of the Reds and Blues' "deaths", Kimball becomes very depressed and loses hope. However, Felix convinces her to launch a final attack on the Feds, who he states are assembling at the Chorus' capital, Armonia, and use the Blood Gulch Crew's "deaths" as inspiration to the rebels. Initially reluctant, Kimball agrees and thanks Felix. After she gives a moving speech to her troops, she and the New Republic proceed to infiltrate Armonia, where they are soon surrounded by Doyle and the Federal Army of Chorus. As the two armies engage in battle, Kimball corners Doyle. Suddenly, several video screens activate inside Armonia and display Felix revealing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war through Tucker's helmet cam. Now realizing the truth, both Kimball and Doyle order a cease fire and pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from Radio Jammer Station 1C. After the armies form a truce, they regroup at the New Republic HQ, where Kimball and Doyle discuss moving the rebels to Armonia. The two then thank the crew for their efforts, and together learn the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept. A month later, Kimball and Doyle argue over the armies' proper use of ammunition until Grif interrupts them. After Kimball orders Grif out, Doyle informs her of their men's most recent capture of a Charon research facility. Soon afterward, Kimball and the others at Armonia are informed by Dr. Grey, Carolina, Sarge, and the Blues of the reactivation on an alien temple, which destroyed all of Charon's alien-human hybrid weapons. As a result of this Kimball suggests they launch an assault on the pirates while they're down, agreeing to lead Wash, the Reds, and Chorus armies to Crash Site Alpha while Carolina, Grey, and the Blues follow coordinates the temple emitted. As the armies prepare for the mission Kimball finds trouble ordering around two Feds, who instead take orders from Wash. Wash advises Kimball to let go of her animosity towards the Feds and try to have faith in them. Personality Kimball is shown to be a wise leader, expressing her belief that the New Republic is fighting for a better future and sharing much wisdom with her new captains. While Kimball does at times lose her temper and is strict, such as over the failed training exercise in Oh Captains, My Captains, she is truly a passionate person. For example, when she first meets the remaining Blood Gulch Crew members, she gives an inspiring speech to them on why she needs them and shows concern over her troops' morale. Although she becomes somewhat disappointed that her "heroes" aren't quite what she expected, Kimball acknowledges that the Reds and Blues are respected because they're misfits that have overcome impossible odds, which allows everyone to relate to them as fellow soldiers instead of commanders. Relationships Since her introduction in Season 11, Kimball has developed few relationships. Felix Since being thrown into her new position as leader of the New Republic, Kimball immediately developed a sense of dependency on Felix on multiple levels. She viewed the mercenary as the only true hope for her army's future, and always trusted his judgement. Despite the fact that he charged for his services, Felix gave Vanessa a sense of comfort and confidence; so much so that she was willing to believe his suggestion of staging a final assault against the Federal Army at Armonia, unknowingly walking straight into a trap Felix and Locus set up. This dependency, however, was shattered after the Blood Gulch Crew revealed the truth about Felix and Locus: that the two had been playing both armies for monetary gain, while they recovered and manufactured the technology left over from Project Freelancer. Tucker While she recognizes his lecherousness, Kimball places a high amount of faith and trust in Tucker, confident in his growing skills as a commander. She also finds it easier to relate to him as a person, able to discuss her history and fears with him on a deep and personal level. Kimball supports Tucker in his efforts to both train his elite teams and to rescue his friends, and offers words of wisdom and encouragement to him multiple times throughout the series. When Washington tells her that the plan to infiltrate the mercenaries at the radio jammer station was Tucker's idea, Kimball acknowledges that she isn't surprised, showing that she has a great degree of faith and confidence in Tucker's abilities. By the end of Season 12, the two seem to have a very fond relationship. Simmons Since they met, Kimball and Simmons have been respectful to one another. After she motivates the remaining Blood Gulch Crew to join the New Republic, Simmons was genuinely grateful to Kimball for giving him a promotion and his own squad in his journal entry. When Simmons becomes depressed, calling himself a "coward" after she states the group wasn't what she expected in Something Else Entirely, Kimball states he's not, but he and the others are underdogs that still accomplished the impossible, improving his morale. When Tucker decides they should leave without their recruits in Self Assessment, Simmons argues that Kimball might pass their team, showing his faith in her judgement. Doyle Because the two are the leaders of the opposing factions of Chorus, Kimball and Doyle show mutual disgust for one another. When they face each other during the battle of Armonia, Kimball claims the Feds governed "a broken, fucking bureaucracy that nearly killed the planet!" while Doyle calls her a "selfish and bloodthirsty" human being. However, before the two can kill each other, both learn that the Space Pirates have been manipulating both factions for monetary gain. This results in the two negotiating a truce between their factions, somewhat improving their relationship. However, after a month passes, the two still seem to bicker over numerous things, as shown in Capital Assets, where Kimball blatantly states her dislike for Doyle and the Feds. Washington Although the two have had minor interaction, Kimball and Wash seem to have respect for each other. This is seen briefly in the Season 12 finale, as both are able to get along well through dialogue. Their relationship develops further in Season 13. In No Fighting in the War Room, Kimball doubts the Feds will take orders from her for the impending assault on the tractor beams at Crash Site Alpha, but Wash states otherwise, as their lives are on the line. In Along Came a Spider, Wash advises Kimball to believe in the Feds, as they may do the same with her. Skills and Abilities Kills In Fed vs. New, Kimball kills several members of the Federal Army of Chorus, the only on-screen kill is one of the Feds guarding Doyle as he retreats from the battlefield. She then fires three shots and tries to kill Doyle, but fails. Gallery Gray550c70ae428cf.jpg Carolina, Kimball, and Grey - S12PSA3.png Felix and Kimball.png 12 18 00007.png 13 06 00001.png Ladies of rvb art.jpg Trivia *Vanessa Kimball's full name has great relation to herself, as: **The Greek meaning of Vanessa is butterfly, which often symbolizes the soul or transformation, similar to how she seeks to change Chorus for the better and inspires others. **Kimball is of Celtic origin meaning war leader, similar to her being leader of the rebels. This may also be a reference to the leader of the New California Republic in Fallout: New Vegas, President Aaron Kimball. *Vanessa is the first non-Freelancer female character to have her own theme. Which is the song Vanessa by Trocadero, also Track 14 of the Red vs. Blue: Season 12 Soundtrack. *Kimball's armor has cobalt trim, which is similar to Washington and Church, the leaders of the Blue Team whose primary armor colors have been cobalt. *Kimball is the first female faction leader to appear in the series. *Kimball's statement to Tucker, Grif, Caboose, and Simmons about trying to lead her soldiers is a reference to Reconciliation where Wash tells Tucker to try. *Kimball's armor consists of Air Assault helmet, Commando left shoulder, GUNGNIR right shoulder, War Master torso, Contoured forearms, Ricochet legs, and Pioneer visor. *Being a general, Kimball is currently the highest ranking member in the series, along with Doyle. Category:Characters Category:New Republic